I'll wait for you
by Kitten1313
Summary: Sequal to Love and a price. Trisha had a choice either another chance at life with no memory of her past or wait for her sons outside of the Gate for how ever long it takes. She's chosen and she's willing to wait but she's not alone. oneshot


Trisha sits watching the white around her for any signs of life. Beside her sits a female figure with long white hair and soft grey eyes. They sit in silence as they have for many years, when Trisha finally speaks, "Tell me does there always be a price?"

Her companion nods, "There must be in order to keep the balance in this world. Although to many it may not always seem fair but it works." They watch as a small being appears in the distance, "Well, it looks like we have company, my Dear Trisha."

Trisha stands and smiles a sad, sweet smile at the young child slowly walking towards them, her golden eyes filled with tears. Trisha bends down to meet her, "Hello, Sarah honey."

The child whimpers, "I can't find my daddy. Do you know where he is?" Large Tears start pouring down her small angelic face as she starts to sob.

Trisha reaches out and hugs the small trembling girl in her arms, "Oh, Honey it will be alright. I'm here for you." She wipes the girl's tears with her hand, "You'll see your Mommy and Daddy again but until then I'll stay by your side."

Sara gives her a weak smile, "Ok…" She wraps her arms around her neck, "I miss them."

Trisha picks her up, "I know Baby, I do too."

* * *

Years seem like nothing more than minutes for the three outside of the Gate; many walk by barely noticing the three, while others seem to be dragged past by unseen hands reaching out from deep within the Gate. Trisha watches as another familiar shape appears in the distance, a tall man holding the hand of an elegant young Xing woman as they walk forward. Sarah jumps up and runs to the couple who embrace her with open arms. Trisha stands and walks to them a sad smile on her face, "Alphonse."

Al hugs his mother with tears running down his cheek, "Mom…I'm sorry."

Trisha kisses her youngest on the forehead, "Don't be sorry, baby. I'm proud of you and your brother and nothing you did could ever change that."

The small group stares at the gate as it slowly swings open; Al inhales slowly and takes May by the hand as they move closer to it, "Are you two coming?"

Trisha shakes her head as Sarah grabs her hand, "Not yet Alphonse, but soon I promise." The couple smiles understandingly and slowly walks into the Gate hand in hand and as the door slowly closes behind them they lovingly embrace each other and share a soft kiss.

* * *

Sarah stares in wonder at the large Gate in front of her; she walks up and touches the cold metal door and smiles. "Nana, when Mommy and Daddy get here will we go thru the magic door?"

Trisha nods and smiles at her, suddenly an older figure walks slowly out of the distance. While Sarah hides behind Truth while staring at the unknown man, Trisha walks up and wraps her arms around him. "Edward."

His old golden eyes are filled with a mix of joy and sadness, "Mom…"

Trisha smiles warmly at her oldest son, "Edward, I love you so much. And I'm sorry I left you, but I'm here now and I'm not alone."

His eyes turn to the older woman and the small girl behind her, "Sarah!" Sarah darts behind Truth, unsure of the man.

Trisha touches Ed on the top his head and strokes his white hair with every stroke his light white hair turns to blonde, his older face seems to change before Sarah's eyes, until she races towards them with pure delight, "DADDY, DADDY!"

Ed kneels down and embraces his young daughter, a single tear sliding down his cheek, "Sarah baby, I've missed you."

Sarah grins up at him, "Daddy, oh Daddy don't cry. I missed you too, but Nana waited with me and so did the lady." She points to Truth who smiles sweetly at him.

He stands with his oldest daughter in his arms, "Mom, I can't…I can't go yet."

Trisha kisses her son on the cheek, "I know Edward, do you want me to stay?"

Edward inhales slowly, "No, Mom you've waited long enough. Please go thru the gate we'll be there soon." Trisha nods then turns back and takes her seat next to Truth. Ed looks at her confused, "Mom, its ok."

Trisha smiles, "Edward, I've waited this long, It wouldn't kill me to wait a little longer."


End file.
